Realidad ¿Qué es la realidad?
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: ¿Alguna vez tuviste un sueño tan verosímil que pensaste que paso en realidad? ¿Entonces como sabes que no paso en verdad? Terminada
1. parte 1

Nota del autor: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo (Tras superar un severo episodio de bloqueo, no podía ni escribir una tarjeta de felicitaciones) con una nueva historia, casi un experimento ya que estoy tratando de escribir algo distinto a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, no entrare en detalles pero creo que lo logre esta historia es un raro híbrido 60 por ciento "Sonic" treinta y nueve por ciento "Dimensión desconocida" y un uno por ciento (solo una pizca) de "Las ruinas circulares" de Borges que estará dividida en solo dos partes. Así que comencemos de una vez.

Realidad ¿Qué es la realidad?

Revoloteaba alegremente; era una mariposa muy contenta de serlo. No sabía que era Chuang Tse. De repente despierta. Era Chuang Tse y se asombró de serlo. Ya no le era posible saber si era Chuang Tse que soñaba ser una mariposa, o era una mariposa que soñaba ser Chuang Tse

Parte 1: ¿Soñando?

El día era realmente hermoso sobre el bosque, el clima era calido el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba con fuerza y una suave brisa lo refrescaba todo.

-¡Oh vamos! No me digas que eso era todo lo que podías hacer- Exclamo Sonic con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro mientras miraba lleno de autocomplacencia al robot que inerte humeaba en el suelo.

-¡Eggman me Aburro! ¿Eso era todo?- Pregunto el erizo con una falsa expresión de decepción en su rostro.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego, maldito animal?- Le contesto Furioso Eggman flotando en lo alto a bordo de su vehículo volador.

¡Claro que si! Él mas divertido de todos- Contesto Sonic con total naturalidad.

¡Veremos cuanto te divierte esto! ¡E-666-alfa, beta y gama ataquen!-

Los tres robots E-666 salieron de la nada rodeando a Sonic Su aspecto hubiera aterrado a casi todos, eran enormes, sus ojos eran dos inexpresivos cristales rojos, portaban un arma automática en la mano derecha y un hacha en la izquierda tanto el torso como los brazos y las piernas estaba cubiertos de filosas púas.

Sonic solo miro a los tres robots con una mirada atenta y lucida y solo una palabra salio de sus labios casi un susurro –Excelente-

Sonic se lanzo a la batalla sin demostrar asomo alguno de miedo o indecisión eludiendo los disparos y hachazos, con velocidad y maestría logro que dos robots se destruyeran entre sí, solo quedaba un enemigo, el robot comenzó a atacar a Sonic con su hacha pero este lo eludía sin dificultad -¡Vamos! ¡Con ganas!- Le grito al robot mientras seguía esquivando los ataques, finalmente Sonic se aburrió de jugar –Ahora si, en serio- Exclamo y con un solo ataque arranco el arma automática del brazo del robot, el siguiente ataque se encargo del hacha, sin mas recursos el robot intento un ataque "kamikaze" lanzándose con todo su cuerpo para realizar un ataque final, Sonic comenzó a corre en su dirección, cada vez estaba mas cerca hasta que en el ultimo momento lo atravesó a la altura del torso con un ataque giratorio, el erizo aterrizo a varios metros del robot, este dio la vuelta encaro a Sonic dio un paso para luego caer y explotar en una nube de humo.

-Que bueno Soy- Exclamo Sonic con una mirada alegre y arrogante

-¡Pagaras por esto maldito animal! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!- Grito Eggman mientras huía.

-¡Cuándo quieras discípulo de Billy Hatcher solo di el día y la hora y allí estaré!- Le contesto Sonic antes de que este desapareciera en el horizonte.

Sonic se quedo mirando las pilas de humo que alguna vez fueron poderosas maquinas de guerra, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vibración que sintió en su muñeca derecha era su comunicador lo activo y la vos de Tails pudo escucharse con claridad.

-Sonic, detectamos múltiples explosiones cerca de tu ubicación ¿Estas bien?-

-Claro que si amiguito, solo fue un intento de desafió decente de Eggman, no fue problema-

-Eggman podría volver, Knuckles y yo iremos a buscarte solo por sí acaso-

-Como quieras, si eso te hace sentir mejor, aquí te espero-

Lo que Sonic no sabia era que su batalla había sido vista por alguien mas alguien que no estaba dispuesto a soportar su presencia ni un minuto mas, alguien que se acerco lentamente a Sonic sin ser advertido, Alguien que estaba solo a unos centímetros de él ya casi estaba sobre él…

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- Grito Sonic con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo en el que podía sentir un dolor casi indescriptible.

-¿Sonic que paso, esta bien?- Pregunto Tails muy asustado por el comunicador.

-Mi brazo, algo me pico-

-¿Qué?-

-Un insecto, una especie de avispa- Contesto Sonic con la voz quebrada de dolor, al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento mato al insecto.

-Aguanta ya casi estamos allí, Tails fuera-

Sonic comenzó a deambular por el bosque dando tumbos sentía que su brazo ardía -¡Cómo duele!- Era todo lo que Sonic podía pensar –Ayuda- susurro –Denme algo que calme el dolor o algo que me mate-

_**-Despierta-**_

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Sonic.

**-_¡Arriba!-_**

-¿Quién esta allí? Contesta-

**-_¡Dije que te levantaras!- Grito una voz muy enojada mientras lo levantaba de la cama jalando de su camisa y lo ponía de pie._**

_**-¡No juegues con migo Safir! ¡Te puede costar caro!-**_

**_-¿Safir, él me llamó Safir?_ ¿_Quién es él?_ _Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que un insecto me había picado en el brazo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es él?-_**

**_Safir lo miro con mas atención le parecía familiar, era un equidna su pelaje era marrón y su expresión estaba cargada de ira, el equidna vestía un uniforme de enfermero, Safir miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en una habitación pequeña la ventana era diminuta y cerrada por barrotes, la puerta era de metal y no tenia una cerradura interna, toda la habitación estaba totalmente libre de decoración alguna solo una cama y un retrete._**

_**-¿Crees que puedes engañarme maldito loco?- Exclamo el equidna.**_

_**-¿Quién eres tú?- Respondió Safir, pero toda la respuesta que obtuvo del equidna fue un puñetazo en el rostro.**_

**_-Te advertí que no jugaras con migo- Contesto el equidna al tiempo que se alistaba para darle otro golpe a Safir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Safir se defendió con una patada en el rostro del equidna que callo pesadamente al suelo, por desgracia para Safir alguien se acerco por detrás de él y no noto su presencia hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y callo al suelo por el dolor, Safir intento ver a su atacante, era una murciélago, vestía un uniforme de guardia de seguridad y tenia una cachiporra en la mano derecha -¿Necesitas ayuda, Nicolás?- Pregunto la murciélago al equidna mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie._**

**_-¿Ayuda con él? Ja no me hagas reír Rina, me tomo por sorpresa pero no volverá a pasar-_**

**_-De acuerdo- Contesto la murciélago mientras se retiraba de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta; Nicolás espero hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada y en el segundo que se pudo escuchar como la cerradura de trababa le dio una patada en el estomago a Safir con todas sus fuerzas, el erizo hubiera gritado de dolor pero todo el aire de sus pulmones había sido expulsado por el golpe, de inmediato tomo a Safir por el pelo con una mano y lo levanto del suelo para luego golpearlo con la mano libre, haciendo que azotara contra una de las paredes para luego volver a caer al suelo, al ver que Safir ya no se movía del suelo Nicolás decidió que había sido suficiente por el momento y se retiro de la habitación._**

**_Las horas pasaron y el erizo seguía en el suelo sin moverse, su mente divagaba en mil ideas diferente ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? ¿Por qué lo llamaban Safir? El erizo sentía que debía escapar buscar respuestas, finalmente el dolor había cedido lo suficiente como para permitirle ponerse en pie y recostarse en su cama no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado en el suelo inmóvil, cuando sintió el sonido de múltiples pasos en su dirección –¿Ahora que?- pensó mientras esperaba, no paso mucho para que lo supiera, pudo ver por la pequeña ventana de su puerta a una erizo, vestía un largo guardapolvo blanco que costaba diferenciar de su pelaje también blanco, tras ella había un grupo de personas tenia el aspecto de doctores entre ellos estaba Nicolás y todos parecían seguir a la erizo que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Safir –Bueno grupo comenzó como dando una lección, y finalmente aquí esta el infame Safir Heder, que como saben ha estado en las instalaciones por los últimos cuatro años, el paciente sufre una se las psicosis alucinativas mas peculiares con las que me he topado durante mi practica, desde su internacion su estado mental se ha ido deteriorando cada vez mas ya no recuerda ninguno de sus crímenes y él, de hecho, cree ser una especie de héroe que lucha contra un malvado científico loco- La erizo detuvo su explicación durante un momento como tratando de hacer memoria -¿Iván roboto?- Pregunto a Nicolás –Ivo Rovotnic, doctora Rosemary- La corrigió este, Safir solo miro al grupo sin mostrar reacción alguna decidió que lo mejor seria medir con regla cada movimiento de ahora en mas, los doctores que lo estaban mirando parecían tener un dejo de desprecio hacia el si tan solo pudiera saber porque. _**

_**-El paciente no ha respondido positivamente a ninguna terapia- Continua lo doctora –Bueno grupo sigamos- Y tras decir esto ella y el grupo se fueron dejando al erizo con aun mas dudas ¿Cuatro años? ¿Crímenes? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que a los pocos minutos Nicolás volvió a entrar por su puerta –Veo que no te golpee con bastante fuerza si ya puedes estar de pie- **_

_**-He tenido suficiente- contesto Safir –Dime de una maldita vez que esta pasando ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-**_

_**-¿Crees que puedes engañarme maldito loco? Talvez pudiste engañar a ese estúpido juez pero yo no soy tonto- Contesto el equidna mientras metía su mano en un bolsillo y sacaba dos papeles y se los lanzaba a Safir, este los tomo y los vio, eran dos fotografías, una era de una pequeña coneja de unos seis o siete años su pelaje era muy oscuro y tenia un hermosa sonrisa, la otra le pertenecía a un zorro de unos diez años de edad su pelaje era muy tupido, Safir miro las fotos aun sin entender el punto.**_

_**-Miguel y Carolina, los recuerdas- Le dijo Nicolás mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro lanzando a Safir otra vez al suelo–¿Recuerdas como los secuestraste, los violaste y los asesinaste, recuerdas que te quedaste con sus corazones y los conservaste en un freezer, dijiste que los querías como recuerdos?- Grito mientras golpeaba nuevamente a Safir una y otra vez hasta que le dolieron los brazos para luego retirarse de la habitación, Safir estaba otra vez en el suelo mas adolorido que antes, pero no era el dolor físico lo que lo incomodaba ¿podía ser verdad?¿Pudo el haber matado a esos dos niños? Safir solo atino a ponerse en posición fetal y lentamente la conciencia comenzó a abandonarlo.**_

-Vamos... funciona... -

_**-¿Otra vez voces?-**_

-Tranquilo, ya veras que resultara, tengo fe en ti-

_**-No mas voces por favor-**_

-Encendiendo todos los sistemas-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba muy desorientado miro a su alrededor pero todo estaba borroso –¡Sonic!- Grito alguien cerca de el, miro en dirección de la voz y pudo ver dos figuras cerca de él lentamente las figuras se hicieron mas y mas claras –¿Tails eres tu? Pregunto el erizo que aun estaba recostado en la cama tratando de comprender que había pasado.

-Si Sonic, soy yo- Finalmente las dos figuras se habían aclarado lo suficiente para poder verlas con claridad, una era Tails la otra era Cream ambos miraban a Sonic con expectancia, Sonic noto que estaba en una habitación de hospital pero había una gran cantidad de equipo técnico en ella y la habitación estaba algo oscura –Tails, Crem ¿qué paso?- Pregunto Sonic

-¡Sabia que lo lograrías!- Grito Cream mientras abrazaba a Tails y le daba un apasionado beso en la boca Sonic se hubiera desmayado de no haber estado recostado, especialmente al ver como Tails correspondía al gesto de Cream y que solo se separaron porque debían respirar en algún momento, al notar el hecho de que la mandíbula de Sonic casi se había dislocado del asombro Tails decidió que era mejor dar una explicación –Supongo que esto ha de ser una novedad para ti ¿verdad? Dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-

-Después de que ese insecto me pico todo fue muy confuso- Contesto Sonic

-No era un insecto, era una de las creaciones de Eggman y portaba una poderosa neurotoxina, cuando te desmayaste Eggman regreso para rematarte, por fortuna Knuckles y yo llegamos a tiempo con el Tornado, al ver que estabas en peligro le dispare una ráfaga de disparos a su nave, solo quería alejarlo de ti pero ese día tuve suerte una de las balas lo atravesó a la altura del pecho matándolo instantáneamente, la guerra contra Eggman había terminado pero no hubo celebraciones ese día, la toxina había dañado tu cerebro, desde entonces he trabajado para traerte de nuevo con nosotros, Cream se unió a mi y finalmente logramos desarrollar un implante que realiza las funciones de tu cerebro que fueron anuladas-

-¿Y así fue como Cream y tu... ?-

-Algo así- Contesto Cream algo sonrojada.

-Guau ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la tierra de los comatosos?- Pregunto Sonic, pero ni Cream ni Tails le respondieron, solo se miraron entre si como buscando ayuda.

-Chicos... me están asustando, lo averiguare de todas formas-

-Mas de dos años- Contesto una voz desde uno de los rincones mas oscuros de la habitación, Sonic se dio vuelta en dirección de la voz, la reconoció en el acto pero ahora lucia diferente, usaba el cabello largo –Amy...-

Amy se acerco hasta Sonic y lo abrazo con fuerza –No sabes como te he extrañado- Le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

-Amy tu también ayudaste a Tails en esto-

-Claro que si- Contesto Tails con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que hay de Knuckles, sigue protegiendo la esmeralda maestra?-

-Algo así- contesto Cream esta vez.

-Odiaría arruinar el momento pero tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que estaba en una especie de instituto mental-

-Me temí algo así- Dijo Tails –El daño en tu cerebro debió desencadenar imágenes al azar que tu cerebro ordeno lo mejor que pudo, las alucinación pueden volver, debes recordar Sonic lo que es la realidad o puedes perderte en estos falsos escenarios-

-Lo tendré en mente amigo-

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Cream – Tails y yo iremos a llamar a Knuckles-

-¿Intentas dejarme a solas con Amy?- Pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa picara.

-No, en realidad quiero estar a solas con Tails- Retruco la Coneja con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ambos dejaban la habitación.

-Y parecía tonta la chica, dime Amy y que ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos años... Guau, dos años, casi no puedo creerlo-

-Básicamente Tails, Cream y yo dedicamos todo nuestro tiempo a traerte de vuelta, no fue fácil, pero con Tails de nuestro lado finalmente lo logramos-

Ambos siguieron conversando durante un largo rato, Amy puso a Sonic al día sobre lo ocurrido en el mundo y como desde la muerte de Eggman las cosas habían mejorado, pero Sonic estaba algo nervioso de estar a solas con Amy creía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre él pero nada paso en realidad, Amy había cambiado mucho era mucho mas madura y centrada y finalmente Sonic se sintió cómodo a su lado –Tails y Cream se fueron hace mucho ¿Es que fueron hasta la Isla del Ángel en persona?- Pregunto Sonic.

Amy solo rió –Cuando esos dos quieren estar solos pueden desaparecer por días-

Sonic nunca había conocido ese lado de su amigo, pero el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo y decidió que dormiría una siesta, se durmió con Amy sentada a su lado.

**_Safir despertó en un comedor austero y muy bien vigilado, miro a su alrededor y reconoció a Rina la murciélago que estaba vigilando a todo el mundo –No otra vez- Pensó cuando vio a otro erizo acercarse a él, era otro interno su pelaje era totalmente gris- ¿Tu eres Safir no es verdad?- Pregunto el erizo, pero Safir lo ignoro._**

_**-Puedes ignorarme si quieres- Continuo el erizo –Pero te conviene escucharme, tengo un plan para escapar pero necesito de la ayuda de alguien ¿Te interesa?-**_

_**-Lo que sea para salir de esta pocilga- Contesto Safir.**_

_**-Excelente- Respondió el erizo gris –Mi nombre es Sebastián- **_


	2. Parte 2

Bueno gente ya estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte de esta pequeño experimento literario y comenzare con una corrección, en el primer capitulo había dicho que seria en dos partes, pero la segunda parte se me alargo mas de la cuenta, así que para que no sea tan pesada de leer opte por dividir la historia en tres partes. Además aprovechare el momento para agradecer los cometarios que dejaron.

Kain Darkheart: No me extraña que la historia se te haga familiar, el poner en tela de juicio el concepto que tenemos de realidad no es ninguna idea mía, ya que esta idea ha sido tocada desde películas ("Matriz" "In the mouth of mandes" "Dark city") a video juegos (Silent Hill)

Griffmoon: Si que es un fic extraño, pero eso lo hace interesante ¿No? Además te daré algo de tranquilidad ya que en este capitulo no van a darle palos a Sonic (Safir)

Kentaru: Como siempre gracias por el apoyo

Nindeanarion: También gracias por el apoyo

Bueno ahora sí, Comencemos de una vez

Parte 2: Despertando a la vida, buscando una salida.

Era temprano, la luz del sol entraba poderosa y vitalízate por la ventana de la habitación de Sonic, El erizo pudo sentir la fuerza del sol en su rostro y abrió los ojos, la habitación lucia más iluminada ahora las persianas estaban abiertas de par en par y a Sonic le gustaba ver como la luz del sol entraba con toda su gloria en esa estéril y aburrida habitación, Sonic intento moverse pero sintió algo que presionaba sobre sus sabanas, miro y vio a Amy acostada a su lado estaba profundamente dormida, su expresión era tan serena y calmada, y lucia muy bien con pelo largo, después de lo que había pasado este simple momento de tranquilidad viendo a Amy dormir a su lado era casi como haber muerto y llegado al paraíso para Sonic, la miro sin hacer ruido por casi una hora, hasta que sintió un ruido en la puerta, Sonic decidió cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido, la puerta comenzó a abrirse Tails y Cream entraron a la habitación estaban riéndose como un par de tontos pero se callaron cuando vieron a Amy dormida en tanto Sonic simulo que se estaba despertando.

Sonic lo siento ¿Te despertamos?- Se disculpo Cream.

Tranquila pequeña- Dijo con una sonrisa –Que bueno que no se percataron de que estaba mirando a Amy- Pensó mientras veía que Amy se estaba despertando.

Hola Sonic- Dijo mientras lo miraba, luego se dio vuelta para ver a Tails y Cream –Ya era hora que regresaran- les dijo en tono de reprimenda -¿Contactaron a Knuckles?-

Claro que si dijo- Contesto Tails –Llegara esta misma tarde-

Valla, no puedo esperar a verlo- Exclamo Sonic entusiasmado.

¿Que dicen si vamos a desayunar?- Pregunto Amy, a lo que todos contestaron afirmativamente, Sonic se puso de pie pero en ese instante sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y un dolor punzante en su sien derecha al punto que tuvo que apoyar una mano en la cama para no caerse.

¿Sonic, estas bien?- Pregunto muy preocupada Amy.

Si- Contesto este –Pero siento un dolor punzante en mi sien derecha-

Tranquilo Sonic, sin dudas el dolor que sentiste fue causado por una descompensación en el implante cuando intento hacerse cargo de las funciones motrices de tus piernas, pasaste demasiado tiempo postrado y le tomara un tiempo a tu sistema nervioso ponerse al día- Explico Tails aunque Sonic entre el dolor y los tecnicismos solo entendió la mitad.

Ya veo- Exclamo Sonic mientras recuperaba el balance, pasado el pequeño incidente todos pudieron ir a desayunar, al salir de su habitación Sonic se dio cuenta que estaban en un gran hospital y además que se encontraba en un piso alto al menos octavo o noveno.

Dime Tails ¿Cómo lograste convencer a la dirección de este hospital que te permitieran trabajar aquí?-

Fácil- Contesto el zorrito -Les ofrecí las patentes de todo lo que inventase para tu tratamiento, y créeme que le sacaron partido, este es ahora el hospital mas avanzado del mundo, ya llegamos-

Y así era habían llegado a la cafetería del hospital, el lugar era austero pero sin embargo tenia una especia de aire encantador, casi como si de un negocio familiar se tratara, contrastaba mucho con el resto del hospital, Tails se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles y todos lo siguieron, una mesera se acerco a ellos, era una zorra.

Guau Tails- Grito la mesera –Escuche los rumores de que habías tenido éxito pero no quise creerlos hasta verlos con mis propios ojos, esto es genial, sabia que lo lograrías-

Gracias Emily- Contesto Tails con una sonrisa –Para mí lo de siempre y para Sonic –solo dieta liquida hasta que su sistema digestivo se readapte-

Oh, vamos Tails... - Exclamo Sonic.

No, no Sonic esperamos dos largos años y ahora haremos todo paso a paso y no meteremos la pata- Contesto Tails con un aire paternal.

¿Y ustedes chicas?- Pregunto la mesera.

Lo de siempre- Contestaron ambas a coro.

La mesera se alejo pero antes hizo contacto visual con Tails una vez mas, a lo que Cream la miro con ojos de daga, Sonic conocía esa mirada demasiado bien eran los mismos ojos que tenia Amy cuando otra chica se le acercaba demasiado en su presencia, por suerte Tails no se percato de ello y todos comenzaron a conversar muy animadamente mientras esperaban la comida, Sonic sintió una ligera punción en su sien derecha y se llevo la mano a esta, pudo sentir debajo de esta una ligera protuberancia -¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto.

Es el implante- Le contesto Tails al notar el interés de Sonic en la protuberancia en su sien.

Increíble es tan pequeño-

Es que en realidad es solo la parte exterior-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Veras, esa protuberancia es solo la carcasa del implante una vez colocado de él salieron mas de 300 micro fibras que se conectaron a puntos clave de tu cerebro realizando las funciones perdidas y... - La explicación de Tails fue interrumpida por la llegada de la comida traída por la misma mesera que los había atendido al llegar, solo que esta vez Cream le dio una rápida mirada a los ojos, nada muy obvio pero si lo bastante claro para convencerla de que le convenía mantener su distancia de Tails, Sonic y Amy lo notaron se miraron a los ojos y sutilmente intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice tratando de que ni Tails ni Cream lo notaran, el desayuno pudo seguir sin mayores incidente, después de desayunar Tails decidió que talvez algo de aire fresco seria lo indicado y guió a Sonic al ascensor una vez en el Sonic se percato de que estaban en el ultimo piso del hospital a 12 pisos sobre el suelo, una vez en la planta baja Tails guió a Sonic al patio del hospital, en el segundo que puso un pie fuera del hospital Sonic casi pudo sentir como si la vida volviera a él sintió el deseo de salir corriendo a toda velocidad y correr durante días y días hasta llegar a la playa y luego rodear el continente completo solo para estirar las piernas.

Que ni se te ocurra- le dijo una voz por detrás.

Sonic se dio vuelta y vio a Amy con su martillo piko piko en la mano.

No creerás que soy tan irresponsable ¿Verdad?-

Si lo creo- Le contesto Amy y lo tomo del brazo –Daremos una caminata, pero pobre de ti si se te da por correr-

Sonic asintió con la mirada y ambos caminaron por el patio del hospital, en tanto que Cream y Tails habían volado hasta la rama de un enorme y ancho árbol en el centro del patio, Sonic elevo la vista y pudo verlos sentados en la rama mas alta del árbol, Tails estaba besando a Cream tiernamente en una mejilla, Sonic no podía creerlo ¿Este era el mismo Tails que había encontrado siendo un pequeño niño¿El mismo Tails que se refugiaba en sus invenciones por miedo a relacionarse con las personas? había cambiado mucho, y le alegraba verlo tan feliz. Finalmente Sonic y Amy llegaron hasta el gran árbol, Amy se sentó en el pasto apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbon y Sonic prefirió recostarse en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Amy mirando como la luz del sol pasaba a través de las ramas –Esto es maravilloso pensó- pero los buenos pensamientos duraron poco un dolor punzante en la sien lo obligo a cerrar los ojos…

**_Safir despertó en su habitación, aun podía sentir el dolor de los golpes que le había propinado Nicolás, se puso de pie pero una punción en su sien derecha lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente, se llevo la mano a la sien y cuando miró su mano vio que tenia unas pequeñas manchas de sangre._**

_**-Cortesía de Nicolás- Pensó, pero no tenia tiempo que perder Sebastián lo estaba esperando en el comedor por fortuna la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta durante el día así que pudo salir sin contra tiempos y tomo dirección al comedor donde pudo ver a Sebastián esperando por él. **_

_**-Aquí estoy, espero que esto valga la pena- Dijo Safir mientras tomaba asiento.**_

_**-Tranquilo lo vale, y además no es como si tengas mucho que hacer por aquí- Le contesto Sebastián con sorna.**_

_**-Vamos al grano ¿Sí?-**_

_**-Claro, tengo madurando este plan desde hace algún tiempo, pero no puedo hacerlo solo y allí donde tu entras, veras descubrí la ubicación del cable de energía eléctrica que le da poder a toda esta sección del instituto, con solo cortarlo puedo dejar este maldito lugar a oscuras, pero de nada me sirve sí la puerta esta cerrada con llave-**_

_**-Esto pinta bien, tienes toda mi atención-**_

_**-Bien lo que necesito es una distracción que obligue a abrir las puertas a los guardias y tiene que ser exactamente a las nueve y media de la noche, hora de que se hace el cambio de guardia y podemos tomarlos por sorpresa-**_

_**-Distracción¿Estas idiota o que? Si hago algo remotamente molesto los guardias me van a moler a palos-**_

_**-No ese tipo de distracción-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-El tipo de distracción que requiere atención medica-**_

_**-Explícate-**_

_**-Un intento de suicidio-**_

_**-¿Cómo?-**_

_**-Tranquilo, no hablo de un genuino intento de suicidio, veras, antes de caer en esta guarida de cucus yo trabajaba como maquillador profesional y conozco muchos trucos del oficio, con algunos de los materiales que pude reunir puedo hacer un aplique que luce idéntica a una herida y si lo colocas sobre una de tus muñecas parecerá que te cortaste las venas-**_

_**-¿Y la sangre?-**_

_**-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo cubierto, debido a mi buen comportamiento tengo acceso a la cocina, todo lo que necesito para hacer sangre de utilería es algo de leche y colorante-**_

_**-Muy bien debemos afinar los detalles-**_

_**-así me gusta, a las nueve de la noche te daré el aplique, la sangre falsa y un pequeño cuchillo, de allí yo me colocare cerca del cable de energía, y tu preparas todo para tu gran actuación las nueve y veinticinco pondremos el plan en marcha debes gritar para llamar la atención de los enfermeros debes gritar como un…-**_

_**-¿Cómo un loco?-**_

_**-Exacto-**_

_**-Cuándo estén por sacarte yo cortare la energía y entonces viene la parte difícil, tendremos que reducir a un guardia y robarle sus llaves para abrir el resto de las puertas y luego salir de este maldito lugar, así que ¿Estas con migo?- exclamo Sebastián ofreciendo su mano a Safir para cerrar el trato.**_

_**-Estoy con tigo- Le contesto Safir dándole la mano y cerrando el pacto de escape.**_

_**Safir dejo el comedor y regreso a su habitación tratando de no llamar la atención, lo ultimo que necesitaba era un encontronazo con Nicolás, por suerte su viaje hasta su cuarto ocurrió sin incidentes, una ves en la seguridad de su habitación Safir se recostó en su cama esperando que fuera la hora de encontrarse con Sebastián y poner todo en marcha…**_

Sonic, despierta-

¿Qué… que paso?

Pero Sonic solo escucho una suave risa, abrió los ojos y vio frente a él el rostro de Amy, aun estaba recostado sobre ella.

Te quedaste dormido- Le dijo ella -Ya son las dos de la tarde y Knuckles llegara en cualquier momento-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Amy llamo a Tails y Cream que seguían en la rama mas alta del gran árbol, al ser llamados ambos bajaron tomados de la mano.

Mejor volvemos a la habitación de Sonic, Knuckles seguramente ira a buscarnos allí- Dijo Amy, y con eso el grupo se puso en marcha hasta la habitación del piso mas alto, al llegar a esta Sonic se percato de que en el ultimo piso no habían más interno que él -  
Supongo que es parte del trato que hizo Tails con el hospital- Pensó mientras entraba en su habitación y encendía un televisor que había en esta, los cuatro vieron televisión durante una media hora hasta que el sonido de unos pasos le hizo apagar el televisor –Sin dudas debe ser Knuckles- Pensó con algo de expectación, se preguntaba que había sido de él en estos dos años Amy se había negado a decírselo, pero ahora finalmente lo sabría, Knuckles entro por la puerta, casi no había cambiado aunque lucia más musculoso, sin embargo no estaba solo alguien mas entro con el y si Sonic había pensado que lo de Tails y Cream había sido un shock lo que vio casi lo mato de la impresión, Sonic tardo un par de segundos en salir del estupor lo suficiente para hablar.

Rouge… estas… estas… estas…-

Embarazada- Dijo la murciélago con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro –Veo que no se lo dijeron-

Preferimos que fuera una sorpresa- Respondió Amy.

Y así era Rouge lucia un embarazo de al menos seis meses, y Sonic aun no se recuperaba del todo.

¿Pe-pero como?- Pregunto Sonic

Bueno- Respondió Rouge –Un noche Knuckles y yo Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante elegante, luego a bailar y mas tarde esa noche en casa…-

¡Rouge!- Grito Sonic deteniéndola y luego mirando en dirección de Tails y Cream como diciendo "No frente a ellos" pero Rouge se rió.

Oh vamos, esos dos no son un par de angelitos ¿Sabias?- Contesto la murciélago.

¡Hey!- Gritaron Tails y Cream al unísono mirando molestos a Rouge, la murciélago se acerco a Tails bajo un poco la cabeza y olfateo el pecho de Tails por un segundo y luego lo miro a los ojos con malicia –¿Me vas a decir que es pura casualidad que huelas igual al perfume de Cream?- Los rostros de Cream y Tails se pusieron de todos los colores y todos los demás rompieron a reír, pasado el momento Sonic y Knuckles empezaron a hablar y habaron durante horas y así Sonic se entero de cómo Knuckles y Rouge habían decidido poner de lados sus diferencias y de cómo se habían casado hacia poco menos de un año –Demasiadas sorpresas para un día- Pensó Sonic también se entero de que los Chaotix seguían con su agencia de detectives y que aun no obtenía un trabajo decente, supongo que algunas cosanunca cambian…

Valla día pensó- Sonic mientras volvía a su habitación luego de cenar (Donde la mesera del turno nocturno también se le había insinuado a Tails y Cream casi echaba fuego por los ojos) tras entrar en su habitación se recostó en su cama y miro un rato televisión casi temeroso del volver a dormir, pero tendría que hacerlo eventualmente y enfrentar lo que le esperaba del otro lado de sus sueños…

_**Safir dejo su habitación y se encamino al encuentro de Sebastián ambos se encontraron en uno de los baños donde Sebastián le entrego lo prometido a Safir, con el aplique, el cuchillo y la sangre falsa Safir se encamino rápidamente a su habitación y se preparo, coloco el aplique en su muñeca lleno toda la habitación como también sus ropas y el cuchillo con la sangre falsa y espero a que fuera la hora, cuando llego el momento comenzó con su actuación, empezó a gritar como un verdadero demente, como si su vida dependiera de ello grito una incoherencia tras otra hasta que finalmente Nicolás entro en la habitación.**_

_**-¿Que pasa con tigo?- Grito furioso mientras entraba, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio el suelo lleno de sangre y el cuchillo en el piso tomo un pequeño radio que portaba en la cintura y llamo pidiendo ayuda –Aquí Nicolás, emergencia medica, necesito personal medico en la habitación 123 rápido-**_

_**El equipo medico llego y rápidamente vendaron la "herida" en la muñeca de Safir lo subieron a una camilla para llevarlo a la sala de emergencias, el equipo medica ya casi salía del sector dedicado a los internos cuando todas las luces se apagaron, esa era la señal que Safir esperaba con rapidez noqueo a los enfermeros y se reunió con Sebastián y ambos dejaron el ala de internos casi al llegar a la segunda puerta que restringía la salida se encontraron con la murciélago Rina la redujeron y le robaron las llaves Safir vio como Sebastián tomo la pistola de la guardia y se alisto para matarla.**_

_**-¡Espera!- Grito Safir –Un rehén nos puede ser de utilidad-**_

_**-¡No!- Grito Sebastián.**_

_**Safir de un rápido movimiento le saco el arma de la mano y le ordeno a Sebastián -Átala la llevaremos con nosotros-**_

_**Sebastián le hizo caso esta vez y con su rehén lograron escapar internados en un espeso bosque que rodeaba a casi todo el instituto mental, Safir comenzaba a dudar que Sebastián fuera un socio confiable y decidió que no le daría la espalda… **_


	3. parte 3

Bueno, otra historia que llega a su fin, un fin un tanto raro en este caso particular, pero como dije en el primer capitulo esto es una especie de experimento. Aprovecho para agradecer el apoyo y los reviews.

Kentaru The hedgehog y Kain Darkheart: Gracias por el apoyo.

Griffmoon. (?) También gracias.

KA NO RYU: Con respecto a tus preguntas, si Sonic y Safir son muy similares físicamente y en los dos años que estuvo inconsciente Sonic fue paciente del hospital donde despertó, mientras la vida seguía adelante a su alrededor

Como adelanto les digo que dedicare mi próximo proyecto a Tails, pero no perdamos mas el tiempo y vallamos a lo que importa, que comience el final de la historia

Caminó contra los jirones de fuego. Estos no mordieron su carne, éstos lo acariciaron y lo inundaron sin calor y sin combustión. Con alivio, con humillación, con terror, comprendió que él también era una apariencia, que otro estaba soñándolo.

Parte 3. Despertares...

Era de noche y hacia mucho frió y para empeorar todo un viento atroz que robaba todo el calor del cuerpo corría inclemente, era extraño que corriera tanto viento en un bosque tan denso, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba con fuerza, pero era irrelevante con la densa arboleda sobre sus cabeza Safir, Sebastián y Rina casi no podían ver lo que tenían enfrente, avanzaban torpemente tratando de no chocar con los árboles delante de ellos, Rina aun intentaba resistirse pero Safir la empujaba con firmeza y le tenia agarrada firmemente del uniforme para no permitir que escapara, Sebastián estaba unos pasos mas adelante marcando el camino.

_**-Debimos traer una linterna- Exclamo finalmente Sebastián rompiendo el largo silencio que se había extendido por mas de media hora.**_

_**-No- contesto Safir secamente –Ya deben de estar buscándonos y una linterna delataría nuestra posición-**_

_**-Como digas- Contesto Sebastián entre dientes, Safir lo escucho pero prefirió disimular lo contrario –Lo ultimo que necesito es un enfrentamiento con este idiota- Pensó y rápidamente tomo la pistola y la coloco en el bolsillo de su camisa, así tendría un mejor acceso a ella si Sebastián intentaba algo estúpido y luego continuo empujando a Rina, Safir vio como Sebastián se alejaba un poco y pensó que podría hablar con Rina sin que este lo escuchara.**_

_**-Rina- Le dijo en voz baja –No des problemas solo camina y cuando todo esto termine te juro que te dejare ir, solo quiero escapar de aquí nada mas, coopera y los dos saldremos bien librados de esta-**_

_**-¿Sí¿Y que hay de él?- Contesto Rina también en voz baja mientras con su cabeza apuntaba en dirección a Sebastián.**_

_**-De él me encargo yo- Contesto Safir con confianza**_

_**Las palabras de Safir parecieron surtir efecto pues Rina dejo de resistirse y comenzó a caminar a la par del grupo, pero Safir no pudo disfrutar de su pequeño "triunfo" sabia perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía comenzara a buscarlos y entonces la cosa se pondría fea, el trío prosiguió avanzando sin saber que una cuarta persona los estaba siguiendo esperando el momento propicio para atacar. Inconsciente del peligro que los acechaba Safir caminaba un tanto distraído por una molestia en su sien derecha, una molestia que pronto se convirtió en dolor, un dolor que pronto se volvió insoportables, Safir se detuvo se llevo la mano a la sien y un par de segundos después callo de rodillas atormentado por el dolor...**_

Sonic estaba caminado por un pasillo del hospital, estaba en la planta baja y casi llegaba al patio, era temprano y el día era hermoso, pero no tenia idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Ya que estoy aquí- pensó –Iré al patio- Y eso hizo, le encantaba ese lugar siempre había odiado los ambientes urbanos y ese hospital era el epitome de la urbanización, pero ese patio, era casi como volver a la naturaleza, casi como correr por bosques interminables y saltar de árbol a árbol solo por mera diversión, era sentirse vivo otra vez...

Hola Sonic- dijo una voz familiar detrás de él

Hola Amy- contesto el erizo dándose vuelta y sonriendo a su interlocutora.

¿No estarás pensando en ponerte a correr¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Amy con una mirada seria pero afable.

Tal vez- Contesto Sonic con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, Amy intento decir algo pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar Sonic la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección al árbol que estaba en el centro del patio.

Sonic, chocaremos- Exclamo Amy algo nerviosa y cuando estaban apunto de chocar cerro los ojos, pero nada paso, la erizo abrió los ojos y noto como subían por un costado del árbol a toda velocidad hasta que ambos llegaron hasta la rama mas alta del árbol y finalmente allí Sonic soltó a Amy y ambos tomaron asiento en esta, la vista era maravillosa podía verse toda la ciudad y lo que era mejor se podía ver la basta pradera que se extendía al sur de la Station Square hasta donde daba la vista, además allá arriba de podían percibir el suave aroma a madera y el hermoso canto de las aves que llenaban el aire, Sonic se sentía totalmente lleno de vida mientras la suave luz del sol lo bañaba todo.

Ahora entiendo porque a Tails y a Cream les encanta tanto venir aquí, esto es hermoso- Susurro Amy fascinada por la vista.

Si, hermoso…- Dijo Sonic.

Sonic ¿Sabes?- Empezó Amy –Esto no seria lo mismo si tu no estuvieses aquí-

Tienes razón- Contesto Sonic mirando aun a la extensa pradera mas allá de Station Square –De que vale una hermosa vista si no tienes con quien compartirla-

Los dos erizos se miraron por un segundo mientras sus rostros se acercaban mas y más hasta el punto en que podían sentir la respiración de otro, Sonic no entendía como es que esto estaba pasando, siempre había escapado de Amy, pero ahora el mismo la había llevado a la rama de ese árbol sabiendo lo que podía pasar y no le importaba, sentía una paz que lo llenaba por completo, sus labios ya casi se tocaban, cuando una fuerte punción en su sien derecha lo detuvo en seco.

¡Ah!- Grito el erizo adolorido.

¿Sonic, que pasa?- Pregunto Amy asustada.

Pero Sonic no contesto, tomo a Amy en sus brazos y la bajo rápidamente del árbol, una vez en tierra, Sonic pudo sentir como el dolor iba en aumente mas y más hasta que no pudo soportarlo y callo al suelo…

_**-Safir, Safir- Dijo una voz de mujer, sonaba preocupada, el erizo abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Rina en frente a él, era difícil de distinguir debido a la oscuridad que cubría todo pero pudo distinguir una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la murciélago.**_

_**-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Safir.**_

_**-No lo sé- Contesto Rina -Estabas caminado y de pronto comenzaste a gritar y a tomarte la cabeza como si sintieras un gran dolor y caíste al suelo casi inconciente.**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-**_

_**-Solo unos segundos ¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Por nada, por nada- Se limito a decir Safir sabiendo que había experimentado mas de solo algunos segundos –Momento ¿Y Sebastián?- **_

_**-Justo aquí- Dijo el erizo gris con una sonrisa maliciosa, casi como si el haber visto sufrir a Safir le hubiese dado placer –Debemos seguir-**_

_**-Tienes razón- Contesto Safir mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aun algo débil como para ponerse de pie, pero algo le llamo la atención, un sonido extraño, Safir miro a su derecha y pregunto -¿Escuchaste eso?-**_

_**-¿Escuchar que?- Pregunto Sebastián, pero antes de que Safir le pudiera responder una figura emergió de la oscuridad, golpeo a Sebastián en el rostro arrojándolo al suelo y luego lo pateo en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate, Safir aun se sentía débil, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser indulgente consigo mismo, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió en dirección de el atacante, lo tacleo y lo lanzo al suelo, pero la extraña figura que lo había atacado aun esta lejos de ser derrotada y con un rápido golpe se saco a Safir de encima y este callo al suelo pesadamente, el misterioso atacante se incorporo y dio un paso en dirección de Safir lo que permitió que un tímido rallo de luz de luna que había logrado pasar a trabes de la densa arboleda iluminara su rostro.**_

_**-¿Nicolás?- Exclamo Safir con incredulidad.**_

_**-Hola Safir- El equidna sonreía con malicia –Voy a disfrutar de esto- Nicolás alzó los puños listo para pelear, Safir no quería realmente pelear con él, pero no permitiría que nadie frustrara su escape, nadie, puso su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa buscando la pistola, pero esta no estaba –Debió caerse en la pelea- pensó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y subía su guardia. Nicolás tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo sobre Safir, este respondió con una patada, pero Nicolás podo detenerla, se incorporo e intento lanzar un golpe al rostro de Safir pero este logro eludirlo, sin embargo no pudo eludir la patada al torso que Nicolás realizo tras fallar con su primer golpe, Safir lanzo un certero golpe al rostro, pero no pudo voltear a Nicolás ya que este solo se tambaleo, lanzo un segundo golpe, pero Nicolás seguía negándose a caer -¡Cae de una vez, porfiado!- Grito Safir mientras lanzaba un tercer golpe, pero Nicolás lo defecto con su antebrazo y respondió con un cabezazo justo entre ceja y ceja, El erizo apenas conciente comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo en un débil intento de escapar mientras Nicolás se le acercaba con calma y tranquilidad casi disfrutándolo, cuando estaba casi sobre Safir este se detuvo, Nicolás pensó que el erizo había aceptado la derrota, pero lo que no sabia es que Safir tenia la mano derecha sobre una piedra, espero que Nicolás se acercara lo suficiente y en el ultimo momento se incorporo con la velocidad del rayo y con la piedra en la mano golpeo a Nicolás en la pierna derecha rompiéndole la tibia y haciendo que este cayera pesadamente a suelo revolcándose de dolor –¡Mi pierna!- Grito Nicolás adolorido. Safir se alejo rápidamente de Nicolás y se incorporo, solo en caso de que Nicolás aun tuviera voluntad de pelear, pero no era así, el equidna estaba vencido y lo sabia perfectamente solo se quedo en el suelo en posición fetal tomándose la pierna lastimada y mirando con ira a Safir.**_

_**-No necesitamos dos rehenes- **_

_**Safir miro en dirección de la voz y vio a Sebastián ya incorporado caminando en dirección del equidna, por la expresión de su rostro supo perfectamente que si no lo detenía en ese instante mataría a Nicolás, odiaba al maldito invecil pero no iba a permitir que lo matara.**_

_**-Alto- dijo Safir intentando detener a Sebastián, pero en ese momento sintió algo raro en el brazo izquierdo, una extraña presión, luego sintió como si su brazo estuviera mojado, solo por ultimo sintió dolor, miro su brazo y vio con claridad como la sangre manaba de un corte en este, miro a Sebastián y este levanto una "faca" un pequeño puñal fabricado con un trozo de metal afilado y con tela envuelta alrededor de uno de sus lados como mango, Safir dio un salto para atrás eludiendo un corte al estomago y desesperado corrió en dirección del lugar donde había tenido la lucha con Nicolás, y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en el suelo, podía oír como Sebastián se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, continuo buscando en la hojarasca hasta que de pronto pudo sentir un objeto metálico en su mano lo tomo apunto y jalo del gatillo, Sebastián recibió el disparo en el pecho y cayo instantáneamente al suelo, hizo un ademán de movimiento y murió sin hacer un sonido, Safir aun inseguro de su victoria se acerco al cuerpo y pateo la "faca" en su mano derecha y la tomo, luego pateo el cuerpo y pudo confirmar que ya no había vida en él, uso el puñal para cortar un toso de tela del uniforme de Sebastián y lo uso como una venda improvisada, luego miro en dirección de Nicolás y Rina que solo atinaban a mirarlo en shock, Safir guardo la pistola y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Rina con el puñal en la mano, esta asustada intento huir pero Safir la detuvo y con un rápido movimiento corto la cuerda que ataba sus manos y la dejo ir.**_

**_-Ayúdalo a salir de aquí- Le dijo mientras con su mano apuntaba a Nicolás, Rina solo atino a mirar extrañada mientras Safir se alejaba, no hubo un "Gracias" ni siquiera un "¿Por qué?" y el erizo agradeció eso, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, solo corrió y corrió (Nota del autor: En este punto vale aclarar que Safir a diferencia de Sonic no puede correr a gran velocidad) cuando sintió que estaba lo bastante lejos de Nicolás y Rina saco el puñal y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerza a la oscuridad réinate en ese bosque y solo se quedo con la pistola y continuo huyendo…_**

¿Sonic, puedes oírme?-

El erizo abrió los ojos para ver que tenia a Tails justo frente a él con su rostro tan cerca del suyo como antes había estado el de Amy, asustado dio un grito y intento retroceder lo que asusto al joven zorro que también dio un salto hacia atrás asustado cayendo en los brazos de Knuckles.

Supongo que si puedes gritar así entonces no debes estar tan mal- Exclamo Tails algo molesto.

Sonic miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez en su habitación de hospital y que todos estaban a su alrededor.

Valla grito- Se burlo Rouge mientras se metía un dedo en una de sus orejas como si el ruido la hubiese lastimado –Pareció que una niña vio al hombre de la bolsa-

Todo comenzaron a reírse, bueno casi todos, Sonic aun seguía algo Shockeado por sus "sueños".

Esto no es gracioso- Contesto Sonic molesto –Ya casi no sé lo que es real y los que no-

Tranquilo Sonic- dijo Amy dando un paso al frente con un tono muy suave y agradable –Sabes perfectamente que estamos aquí para ti-

Claro- interrumpió Knuckles –Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero a la jora de la verdad siempre hemos salido avante juntos y esta vez no será la excepción-

así es Sonic, ya veras como Tails logra resolver esto- Continuo Cream mientras tomaba de la mano a Tails.

Si, creo que tendremos que recalibrar tu implante neural para poder eliminar las pesadillas, tranquilo viejo, ya veras como todo saldrá bien y como esas pesadillas serán cosa del pasado- Exclamo el joven zorro mientras se acercaba a Sonic con un extraño artefacto en una mano que sin dudas debía ser para recalibrar el implante –Solo un retoque y veras como todos los que te persiguen ya no molestaran-

Las palabras del zorrito cayeron sobre Sonic como un balde de agua helada, pudo sentir como su rostro se volvía cada vez mas pálido y como su estomago se revolvía -¿Cómo supiste que en mis pesadillas me estaba persiguiendo?- Pregunto horrorizado-

Tu me lo dijiste- Contesto el muchacho con naturalidad.

¡No!- Grito Sonic mientras se levantaba –Solo te dije que en mis pesadillas era interno de un neuropsiquiatrico, en ningún momento te dije que escape ni que me perseguían-

Sonic, tranquilo- interrumpió Amy.

No¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

Sonic salió de su habitación he intento llegar a las escaleras pero vio como un portón de metal le cerraba el paso, el erizo azul se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a Tails frente a él sosteniendo un control remoto en la mano, parecía triste.

Lo siento, Sonic, pero temía que algo así pudiera pasar, así que instale este portón solo como una precaución, en verdad esperaba no tener que usarlo-

Sonic miro en todas direcciones y vio una pequeña escalera, daba a la azotea –Talvez desde allí encuentre una salida de este lío- pensó mientras subía a toda velocidad, rompió la puerta de una patada llegando a la azotea dio un par de pasos pero algo lo detuvo como si hubiera chocado con fuerza contra un objeto sólido…

_**-Que tonto soy, como fue que termine chocando contra un árbol- pensó Safir mientras se incorporaba y seguía corriendo, podía escuchar a lo lejos como un grupo de persona, posiblemente policías, se le acercaban mas y mas, sabia que si lo atrapaban todo terminaría, desesperado corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando parecía que tal vez podría perder a sus perseguidores algo enfrente de él lo detuvo en seco, justo frente a él el bosque terminabas en un enorme barranco y mas allá estaba el océano, Safir no dijo palabra alguna solo callo de rodillas mientras escuchaba como sus perseguidores se acercaban, ya casi estaban sobre el cuándo una voz lo distrajo…**_

¡Sonic!-

El erizo se dio la vuelta para ver como todos sus amigos estaban frente a él con miradas de preocupación.

¡Sonic, tienes que reaccionar, por favor!- Grito Amy, Sonic no sabia ni que pensar, dio dos pasos para atrás acercándose mas y mas a la cornisa y mas y mas cerca de una caída mortal, Sonic lo pensó por un segundo, debía saber la verdad no importa que dura fuera, miro a Tails directo a los ojos, lucían como los ojos de su amigo hasta el ultimo detalle y sin embargo algo estaba mal, horriblemente mal –Tails- Grito en dirección del Zorrito –Dime ¿A dónde llevaste a Cream en su primera cita?-

¿Qué?- Pregunto Tails extrañado.

Solo contesta- respondió Sonic, pero Tails solo le miro como si no fuera capas de responder.

Knuckles- Continuo el erizo -¿Y tu aniversario de bodas?- Pero tampoco hubo respuesta –Esto es tan real, pero cuando empiezas a buscar los detalles la ilusión se cae a pedazos- Exclamo Sonic mientras reía tristemente –Pero esto no es la realidad…-

_**-¡Safir!-**_

_**El erizo se di la vuelta y vio a la doctora Rosemary frente a él.**_

_**-Ríndete no tienes a donde huir, se que salvaste la vida de Nicolás, el me lo contó, si te rindes ahora te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que no se presenten cargos en tu contra, podemos ayudarte ¿Entiendes perfectamente que ese otro mundo no es la realidad, verdad?-**_

Lo se- Contesto Safir con un aire triste, estaba apunto de tirar la pistola y rendirse cuando un pensamiento asalto su cabeza con la fuerza de un rayo miro a Rosemary y la encaro –Me entregare con una condición-

_**-Dímela y si es razonable no veo problema en concedértela-**_

_**-Tranquila es muy razonable, solo dígame la fecha de su cumpleaños- contesto Safir, pero recibió de la doctora la misma respuesta que obtuvo de Tails y de Knuckles –Tu- le grito a un policía -¿Tu cumpleaños?- Pero Tampoco hubo respuesta –No puedo creerlo, esto tampoco es la realidad-**_

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Amy

No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Todo esto no es real, es solo un loco sueño y pretendo despertar de una buena vez-

_**-¿Y Como vas a despertar?- **_

_**-Simple-Contesto Safir mirando al acantilado ante él.**_

No, morirás-

No moriré, este edificio ni siquiera es real-

_**-¿Y que si estas equivocado?-**_

_**-Entonces, supongo que nos veremos en tus sueños-**_

El erizo corrió directo a la caída frente a él y sin señal de temor o duda en su rostro salto…

_**El erizo corrió directo a la caída frente a él y sin señal de temor o duda en su rostro salto… **_

Despertó en una especie de mesa de operaciones tenia una especie de sonda unida a su sien derecha, se levanto de la cama y vio cerca de él un robot que estaba muy distraído moni toreando una pantalla cuando una voz se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación a través de un intercomunicador.

Reporte-

El sujeto párese estar listo para el adoctrinamiento neuronal- Contesto el robot.

Yo no lo creo-

¿Sonic?-

Hola cabeza de huevo-

¿Pero como escapaste de mi generador de ilusiones?-

No pensaste en realidad que esa cosa me iba a vencer ¿No?- contesto el erizo burlón y con un rápido movimiento destruyo al robot que estaba frente a el, y rápidamente, casi como si fuera algo de todos los días, huyo de la base de Eggman, cuando salió ya era de noche, corrió un poco hasta sentirse seguro y pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de un motor de avión, levanto la vista y aunque era de noche pudo reconocer la figura familiar del Tornado, solo media hora después estaba en casa.

así que un generador de ilusiones- Exclamo Tails intrigado después de que Sonic le había contado a él y a Knuckles lo que le había pasado, me encantaría ponerle las manos encima a es maquina-

Yo no quiero volver a verla- contesto Sonic algo molesto.

Lo siento Sonic, pero cuando pienso en maquinas me puedo poner algo insensible-

No hay problema amiguito, ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir un poco y mañana estaré mejor- Le contesto Sonic cordial y luego subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí, pero lo que vio ante él no era su habitación, ante él solo había oscuridad, una oscuridad total e insondable, dio la vuelta y trato de abrir la puerta para salir de allí pero la puerta no abría, casi frenético empezó a tirar de esta hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se dio la vuelta y pudo sentir como alguien lo tomaba del pelaje del pecho y lo elevaba en el aire, Sonic grito de dolor por un momento y luego vio a su atacante.

¿Nicolás¡No¡Tails, Knuckles, ayuda!-

Ellos no te pueden ayudar- Contesto el equidna, mira a tu alrededor.

Sonic obedeció y vio que alrededor de él y de Nicolás estaban todos sus amigos, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge y hasta la pequeña Cream yacían en el suelo inmóviles, sus ojos abiertos pero fijos como sin vida, con señales de traumas severos en sus cuerpos e incluso signos de descomposición.

¿Qué le hiciste?- Grito Sonic entre furioso y horrorizado.

¿Yo? Todo esto es tu culpa-

¿Qué?-

¡Te necesitaba y les fallaste, les fallaste a todos!-

Las palabras de Nicolás golpearon a Sonic como una tonelada de ladrillos, podía sentir como la oscuridad comenzaba a devorarlo y aunque forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía liberarse del agarre mientras veía como todo se volvía mas y más oscuro

No puede ser… no… ¡NOOO!

_-Bien, y ahora como termino esta historia...-_

_-_¿Quién esta allí?-

_-Hola...-_

¿Quién esta allí?-

_Soy, soy el escritor, tú eres mi personaje-_

_-_¿Qué? Eso es imposible-

_Dímelo a mí, estoy tan extrañado como tu, amenos que...-_

_-_¿A menos que, que?-

_A menos que esto sea un sueño-_

Insinúas que estoy soñando-

_-No, el que esta soñado soy yo, tu ni siquiera eres real, eres un personaje de ficción-_

¿De qué esta hablando? Tengo amigos, una vida, un hogar ¿Intentas decirme que nada de eso existe en realidad?-

_-Lo... lo siento, me gustaría darte una mejor respuesta, pero ese es la verdad-_

¿Y ahora que¿Qué pasara con migo¿Seguiré existiendo cuando despiertes?-

_-No lo sé, en verdad que no-_

_-_No es justo...-

RIIING 

_¿Qué fue eso¿Me quede dormido?_

RIIING 

_-El teléfono-_

RIIING 

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Hola hombre-_

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-¿Cómo que "Quien es"?_

_-Perdón, no te reconocí la voz-_

_-¿Qué paso hombre te caíste del catre?_

_-Algo así, tuve un sueño muy raro-_

_-¿Qué soñaste?-_

_-Sé que sonara raro, pero soñé con Sonic-_

_-Me estas asustando viejo, si al menos hubieras soñado con Rouge...-_

_-¡Hey! Que no fue ese tipo de sueño-_

_-Perdona, perdona¿Y en que andas?-_

_-Nada, pensaba como terminar el fic que estaba escribiendo-_

_-Ya veo ¿Y tienes alguna idea?-_

_-Si un par, por un lado estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que el veneno matara finalmente a Sonic y todo lo que el personaje experimentó luego de la picadura fuera una especie de alucinación de un cerebro moribundo-_

_-¿Y la otra idea?-_

_-Pensaba en la posibilidad de darle un final feliz a la historia, que Sonic despertara en un hospital y que todo lo que experimentó fuera una especie de alucinación causada por el veneno-_

_-¿MMMMMMHHHHH?-_

_-Si, como que a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado es idea ¿Y que me dices alguna idea de tu parte?-_

_-Si , para empezar te recomendaría que despiertes, porque sino no podrás escribir nada-_

_-¿De que estas hablando? Acabo de despertar-_

_-Claro que no, Sigues aun dormido en tu cama-_

_-Imposible-_

_-Claro que si, y te lo probare ¿Desde cuando tu teléfono hace "RIIING" tu teléfono hace un sonido diferente-_

_-¿Pero como supiste que mi teléfono sonó así?-_

_-Te lo dije esto es solo un sueño-_

_-¿Y como despierto?-_

_-¿Y a mí que me preguntas? Solo soy parte de tu sueño, despertar es algo que tendrás que hacer tu solo...-_

_Fin._


End file.
